


Procrastination

by ohmyallstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyallstars/pseuds/ohmyallstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis convinces Liam to try weed instead of working on their homework and things quickly… escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

‘Hey Liam…’ Louis said suddenly, as if struck by an idea.

‘Yeah?’ He replied hesitantly. He knew Louis well enough to know that he would do almost anything to avoid his homework and today was proving to be no exception. He regretted his decision to be lab partners with his flamboyant friend, but it was too late to back out.

‘Have you ever smoked weed?’ he asked with a reserved smile. When Liam shook his head, Louis’s grin grew substantially bigger. He sat up excitedly and discarded his pen. ‘Do you want to try it?’

 

‘I don’t know, why?’ Liam sighed half-heartedly. He wasn’t really listening, instead he was trying to finish their essay – an essay that was due the next day.

‘Zayn left me some after that party the other night. I thought we could use it or something.’ he suggested casually before flopping back onto his bed with a sigh. ‘I’m bored with doing homework.’

‘It’s been ten minutes Louis and all you’ve written is the date at the top of the page.’ Liam pointed out, ‘You can’t possibly be bored yet.’

‘Well I am bored, so it is possible. Come on Liam, live dangerously for once.’ he taunted playfully, knowing that it would tug at a nerve of Liam’s.

‘I just - I’ve never done it before. I wouldn’t know how to.’ He admitted nervously. Louis gave him a gentle smile and he felt slightly reassured but he decided that he would do it, seeing as he knew that Louis wouldn’t concentrate on the essay until he had.

‘I’ll teach you ‘lright - it’s easy, I swear.’ he promised, before moving off of the bed and across the room. He rummaged in the back of his closet for a few seconds before he pulled out a small bag of weed and a crudely homemade bong made from an old Coke bottle and garden hose. Liam’s stomach did a backflip, but it was a good feeling of anticipation. ‘Now, you don’t have to do this, alright? I don’t want you to feel ‘peer pressured’ or whatever although I will judge you and question your manliness if you back out.’

‘You’re an asshole, Lou.’ Liam said accusingly, but he didn’t back out. He was sick of everyone saying he was ‘innocent’ because he chose not to drink or take drugs, and he wanted to try it at least once to know what he was turning down.

Louis expertly packed the bong held it to his lips. He winked at Liam before holding the lighter to the hose and sucking. The foul smell made Liam wrinkle his nose in disgust, but he kept his eyes on the object in the other boy’s hand.

After a few seconds Louis dropped the lighter on the bed and sucked up the rest of the smoke and pulled away, holding his breath for as long as he could before exhaling smoothly. There was something that Liam found unbelievably sexy about the way Louis exhaled with his head tilted slightly and his eyes half closed and he felt his cheeks grow red.

‘Your turn’ Louis said, holding the lighter and the bong out to Liam who looked at it cluelessly. A small laugh escaped Louis as he remembered that it was Liam’s first time, ‘sorry, okay. Here, I’ll pack it for you and light it.’

He did as he said and then motioned for Liam to put his lips against the mouth of the bottle. He held the lighter just above the hose and Liam smiled at him nervously.

‘What do I do?’ he asked.

‘When I light it you have to suck okay, suck it hard enough that you can hear it bubbling. You have to put your thumb over this little hole here,’ he instructed, showing him where the hole was, ‘and then when I say so, move your thumb and inhale.’

‘Okay.’ Liam said nodding nervously. He put his lips back to the mouth of the bong and nodded at Louis who held the lighter in place. He immediately started sucking and Louis nodded and smiled encouragingly. The taste was acrid and his throat started to burn as his head started spinning from the lack of oxygen. Luckily Louis told him to let go and he inhaled the smoke.

It hit the back of his throat uncomfortably and it burned its way down his air pipe. He tried to hold it, like Louis had, but he couldn’t help but cough and splutter. As if he had expected it, Louis got up and fetched him a bottle of water from his bag. Liam took it from his gratefully and chugged down the water as quickly as he could. It didn’t ease the burning sensation, but it did stop him coughing.

‘Are you okay?’ Louis asked with his voice full of concern.

‘Yeah, I’m ‘lright.’ He told him, his voice deeper and raspier than usual, ‘that tastes horrible, oh my god. My throat is burning.’

Louis laughed and repacked the bong, still keeping a careful eye on Liam.

‘You wanna go again?’ he offered gently, and Liam shook his head slowly. ‘One hit should be enough for your first time anyway, and Zayn said this stuff is pretty strong.’

‘I need to pee.’ Liam said suddenly, leaping to his feet. His head was starting to spin and couldn’t seem to focus his eyes properly, but he made it to the bathroom down the hall.

He splashed his face with cool water and then sat on the edge of the tub. A warm sensation was spreading through his body and he felt weird and sleepy, but at the same time quite awake. He closed his eyes and waited for his head to stop spinning and then he went back to Louis’s room.

‘How’re you feeling?’ Louis asked from the floor. Liam shrugged and lay down beside him.

‘I dunno, sort of warm and fuzzy I guess. I can’t – I can’t concentrate properly.’ He described.

‘Yeah, I don’t think we’re going to get that essay finished.’ Louis giggled quietly. Normally Liam would have been annoyed by a comment like that, but in his current state he just giggled too.

Neither of them moved for a good couple of minutes, but when Liam looked at his friend he was taken aback by how beautiful he looked. Louis was watching him from under his lashes and Liam was suddenly very aware that his hand was resting by Louis’s thigh.

His breathing grew shallow and Louis gave him a coy smile before wriggling closer and supporting himself on one elbow. He seemed to hover near him, taking in every detail of Liam’s face before neither boy could take it anymore and they crashed their lips together.

They kissed slowly at first, but then

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but somehow Louis ended up straddling him and pinning his arms above his head as they kissed. His realised that he quite liked the feeling of having someone else in control but it was short lived and he rolled Louis over so that he was the one on top, without breaking the kiss.

‘Are you a virgin Louis?’ Liam whispered, leaning close to the other boy’s ear. His voice was unusually husky and he could feel Louis’s cock stiffen against his ass.

‘You know all the girls I’ve slept with Li,’ Louis reminded him. He smirked and then laughed breathily against Louis’s neck.

‘No… Are. You. A. Virgin?’ he repeated slowly, making sure that Louis heard and understand the intent behind his words. He knew that Louis’d gotten it the gist when his semi hard cock hardened and strained against his jeans.

‘You – you mean, well, have I done it with a guy?’ Louis asked nervously. He nodded slowly and in return Louis shook his head. With lust filled eyes Liam unbuttoned his own shirt and slid it from his back before unbuttoning Louis’s. They spent time running their hands over each other’s chests, an act that was unusually fascinating and arousing because of the weed.

‘Fuck Lou, why didn’t I ever notice how hot you are?’ Liam groaned as he dragged his fingers across Louis’s hardening nipple. The older boy moaned and writhed at the new sensation but Liam kept him pinned to the floor with his strong legs.

‘I noticed you. Fuck, did I notice you. You drive me crazy Li. You don’t even realise you do it, but you fucking bite your lip when you’re concentrating and it kills me.’

‘You should’ve said something.’ Liam breathed, burying his face in Louis’s neck and wrapping his fingers through the other boy’s hair. He gave it a gentle tug before releasing it and moving his hands back to his chest. They were both buzzing, high on a mix of adrenalin, sexual frustration and weed.

Liam moved off of Louis for a moment and unbuttoned the other boy’s pants. The scratchy wool of his standard school uniform pants was straining over Louis’s boner before he slid them down along with his underwear. His cock sprang free and Liam tugged the pants off and discarded them.

Unsure of where to start, he allowed himself to gaze upon Louis’s body, marvelling at the perfectly formed muscles and his favourite part, the round little pudge that sat below his belly button. He ran his fingers over it affectionately and then leaned down and licked a stripe along the thick vein on the underside of Louis’s cock.

He sighed and thrust his hips upwards, earning for Liam to take the whole thing in his mouth but Liam had other plans. He walked over to the closet where he knew Louis kept a bunch of condoms and lube that their health teachers had given them. He pulled out on of each and Louis raised an eyebrow when he came back.

He reached for the condom but Liam shook his head, a sly smile on his face. He wasn’t sure where his confidence came from but he suddenly felt very cool and in control and it excited him in a whole new way. He nudged Louis’s knees apart and a frightened expression crossed Louis’s face. He placed a kiss on his nose to reassure him and although he smiled at him, Liam could still see the fear in his eyes.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.’ He promised. He would never admit it to anyone but it excited him a little bit to see Louis so nervous. Using his teeth, Liam tore open the packet of lube and spread it on his fingers. He took his time rubbing it between his fingertips to warm it up a bit and Louis whined in anticipation.

Planting a kiss on his nose again, Liam waited for Louis’s permission before lining his finger up and sliding it into the older boy’s ass up to the first knuckle. It was a weird sensation for both of them and Louis wasn’t sure he liked it.

The pressure around Liam’s finger increased and he realised that Louis was struggling so he leant over and kissed him passionately. When they’d both relaxed a bit he pushed the finger in further and repeated the process again, although it was quicker each time. When his whole finger was submerged he tried it again with a second, scissoring him slowly to stretch him out.

He took his time, wanting to make sure that he didn’t cause Louis any unnecessary pain and a good ten minutes passed before Liam slid on the condom and slathered his cock with lubricant. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and propped Louis’s ass up, so that he was more comfortable and lined himself up with the stretched hole.

He entered him halfway and then withdrew when Louis let out a muffled yelp. He tried again, this time pushing in further and he gasped at how amazing Louis felt. He was tighter than any of the girls Liam had slept with, and he was warmer too.

Their limbs crashed together a couple of times before they found a steady rhythm, and Liam rocked his hips until he was balls deep in Louis, hitting the cluster of tight nerves deep inside him. Strong fingers entangled themselves in Liam’s hair and Louis moaned into the soft skin on his neck.

Louis’s small whimpers as he grew closer to coming were driving him crazy and he felt the pressure of his own orgasm building in his stomach. With a couple well placed thrusts Louis came all over his own stomach and Liam’s chest with a loud moan. His fingers sank into his Liam’s shoulder as he kept thrusting, and he rode out his orgasm. With one last thrust he was coming into the condom and he collapsed onto Louis chest, his breath haggard and irregular.

‘Wow,’ Liam moaned as he rolled off of Louis and onto the floor beside him where he snuggled into his side. ‘That was great.’

‘Yeah,’ he replied breathlessly. He glanced at his best friend beside him and giggled. ‘I can’t believe you just fucked me.’

‘I can’t believe I just fucked you.’ Liam repeated, giggling as well. They were laughing almost uncontrollably when Louis’s door swung open and someone walked in.

‘What the fuck Fizzy, why don’t you knock?’ Louis screeched as he dragged the blankets off of his bed to cover the both of them. Louis’s younger sister stood frozen in the doorway, her mouth slightly open.

‘Did you guys fuck?’ She laughed. Liam glanced at his friend, watching his reaction, and held back a laugh at the contorted mix of emotions on his face.

‘Oi, don’t fucking swear.’ Louis snapped at her. ‘Get out.’

‘You totally just had sex.’ Fizzy squealed before grabbing the door and closing it. She walked away but Louis and Liam heard her say, ‘I’ll be scarred for life tomorrow but at the moment that is hilarious.’

‘Fuck!’ he groaned, pulling himself to his feet. ‘I didn’t even hear her come home.’

‘I’m not surprised.’ Liam mumbled, remembering the noises that Louis had been making.

‘Was I really that loud?’ Louis asked, biting his lip nervously. He looked at him from under his lashes, an action that absolutely melted Liam’s heart and he shook his head. ‘I’m really glad that you peer pressured me into drugs Louis.’

Louis wrinkled his nose in reply and crawled back under the blanket so that he was snuggled against him.

‘So you wanna start on that essay?’ he mumbled, his lips pressed to Liam’s neck.

‘Fuck you.’ He laughed, nudging him playfully. 

‘You already did.’


End file.
